Digimon Spirit Evolution episodes 1 through 7
by magicrobins
Summary: Put to sleep for 1,000 yrs, on the Night of the Lunar Eclipse the Legendary Protectors rise again! With the Digital & Real World & Digital Net now in danger, 7 new Digidestined will rise and face their destinies as the newest Legendary Protectors!OC Story DISCONTINUED
1. Combat

_POV: Drake Davis_

Episode 1

Digital World Here We Come

_Location: Tokyo, Japan_

Chapter One: Combat

Athousand years ago the Legendary Warriors faced off against the evil lord Lucemon...but they weren't alone. They fought side by side with the Legendary Protectors. Knowing he was out-matched Lucemon made a deal with the True Darkness of the Digital World and put the Protectors asleep for one-thousand years...Now on the night of a lunar eclipse new Protectors are chosen. The original seven must now travel to the Digital World to defeat the True Darkness and try to bring peace between the Real World, the Digital World, and the Digital Net...this is gonna be a long journey…

"Drake!" my mom called from the kitchen, "Aren't you ever going to come out of that room of yours?" I almost laughed. Whenever I played my video games it seemed like I hadn't been in my room for long, but my mom always said I was in there for several hours. My name's Drake Davis. I live in Tokyo, Japan and am currently twelve years old. I have short brown hair and green eyes. I was wearing a red t-shirt, light blue jeans, a yellow belt, and black and red sneakers.

I thought about replying to my mom, but decided not to. I hoped she wouldn't come into my room. It was a mess! I had my skateboard lying on my floor along with several video game cases and even a book my mom had bought me even though she knew I would never read it. I heard my bedroom door open and my mom step in.

"Drake Davis," she started. I didn't even have to look up at her to know her hands were on her hips.

"I've almost beat the game," I said as I pictured my mom rolling her eyes. I had been working on the game nonstop. It was the newest and most popular game in Japan...course I couldn't tell you the name if you asked me. My memory was pretty bad. My mom said it was because I always had a pair of goggles strapped onto my head. I never did get what she meant by that…plus my goggles were cool no matter what anybody else said. They were red with navy blue lenses…okay, maybe they weren't _that_ cool, but I liked them. My mom walked over to the TV and turned it off. "Mom!" I felt like crying. All my hard work had just gotten flushed down the toilet. I would have to start over at level one!

"Enough TV Drake," my mom said as I stood up and fixed my goggles, "If you stare at that TV for too long you're brain will melt and I know you don't want that."

I just rolled my eyes. Moms. They always had strange ways of putting things. My mom raised her eyebrows at me and I sighed. "Whatever you say mom." I knew exactly what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that she was right. I had learned that long ago from my dad telling me that. He said that the way to a woman's heart was to tell her she's always right even if she wasn't. He had said that _that_ was how he first got my mom to go on a date with him. I found that fact very easy to believe. My dad was always having my mom do all the work, or so he thought. My mom got a break when I was home for the summer. You see my dad still had to work during the summer so my mom made _me_ do _all_ the chores. I had so much fun during the summer…not. But I couldn't complain or else they'd use the whole "who gave you life?" thing against me. If only I'd been to church and was religious, then I could reply "God" to that question…but I'd never been to church in my life so I knew basically nothing about any kind of religion.

"You really need to get some exercise," my mom said as she rubbed my cheek and I sighed, "But first clean this room." She smacked my cheek lightly. "It's a mess in here. Jeez Drake Davis didn't we teach you better than this?"

"Yes mom you did," I replied with the same sincere tone I heard my dad use every time he told my mom she was right, "I'll clean it up right away."

"That's my boy," my mom said with a smile as she left my room.

I closed the door and groaned. I looked around. Heck no was I gonna clean up that big mess. It was huge!

_**Beep. Beep. Beep**__._

I grabbed my phone. A new text? I wondered who would be texting me. It was the summer time and all my friends were on vacation. I checked the number…but there was no number. I clicked "open".

"Drake Davis."

I looked around. I was alone in my room yet I had just heard what sounded like some lady reading my text aloud.

"The time is now. Your destiny is waiting for you. Drake, be at the train station by seven o'clock. Don't be late and make sure you pick the right train."

"Destiny?" I asked myself aloud, "Okay this is getting creepy." I looked at my digital clock. "Oh man! It's six fifty! I have to get going!" I wasn't sure why I was gonna go over to the train station after that creepy text, but my destiny _was_ waiting for me…I guess that was good enough reason to go. I grabbed my blue jacket and pulled it on.

I bolted out of my room. My dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading and called my name, but I was already outside and closing the door behind me. I got onto the bus and dug in my pockets for some money…Nothing!

"Crud," I mumbled as I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I looked behind me. The man was tall and slender. He had short blonde hair and sunglasses covering his eyes. He was dressed completely in black and even had a black cloak on.

"Need some money kid?" he asked as I nodded my head.

"Um, sure…but," I said as he pulled some money out and looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "I'm not a kid…I'm twelve."

"Yes I know," the man said as he handed the bus driver enough money for the both of us and pushed me down the rows of seats, "I'm going to the train station too." He sat me down on a chair and sat down next to me.

_How did he know where I'm heading?_ I wondered as I glanced over at the man but turned my gaze to the window when I saw him look at me, _Who is he anyways?_

When the bus arrived at the train station it was already six fifty-eight. I ran out of the bus with the man following me. I tried to get away from him, but he just kept on following me. I stopped running and turned around to face him.

"What's your problem?" I asked as he walked over to me, "Why are you following me? And who the heck are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow but then scowled. He grabbed my right arm and pulled me toward the elevators as he mumbled "You were right. He is a stubborn one."

I tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't. He pressed the down button on the elevator and we waited for it to open. I looked around to see if anyone could see me struggling and possibly come to help but…everyone was frozen…they were frozen like a computer that had recently caught a virus. My eyes glanced over to the signs that were supposed to be written in Japanese, but they weren't. I mean some of them were but others were written in English, Egyptian, Latin, Spanish, and a whole bunch of languages I didn't know.

"What's going on?" I asked more in awe than actually wanting an answer.

I noticed a boy about my age waiting for an elevator too. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail that went down his back with some strands of hair hanging out of his black hat in front of his ears. He glanced over at me and I tugged some more trying to get out of the man's grasp and then looked at him hoping he put two and two together and figured out that I needed help. The boy raised his eyebrows at me and smiled slightly but then turned away. He glanced back at me and scowled.

_Jeez what a jerk!_ I thought as the elevator doors opened. The man pulled me into the elevator and let go of my arm when the doors closed. I checked the clock on my phone. It was six fifty-nine. The man didn't even push any buttons but the train was already heading down. I watched as we soon went bellow the basement…wait…bellow the _basement?_

"Wha-what's going on?" I demanded as the man glanced back at me and then looked away.

"Combatmon," I heard the same female voice that had read my text message say. I looked at my phone. It was now seven o'clock and time to see just what that message had meant and what my destiny really was…


	2. Rainbow

_Location: Sydney, Australia_

Chapter Two: Rainbow

Josh sat on the couch and watched as his older brother, Robby, walked into the house soaking wet. Robby's long black hair was hanging loose and he was dressed in his swim suit. Josh could easily tell his brother had been out surfing. Robby was one year older than Josh making him thirteen years old. Unlike Robby, Josh always had his long black hair tied into a ponytail whether he was surfing or not with a few strands hanging down over his ears and was twelve years old. Josh was wearing a black hat, an orange long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, red sneakers, and a red jacket.

"What you watching?" Robby asked as looked at the TV from the hallway.

"Does it matter?" Josh replied as he looked over at his older brother, "You gonna go dry off or what? I don't want dad making me clean up after you."

"You know he loves you," Robby said as he walked over to the bathroom.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Josh mumbled under his breath.

Ever since he was young his father had always blamed him for his mother's death. Josh hadn't even known his mother but Robby said he could remember his mother's smile as clear as day. Since his dad blamed him, Josh always found himself getting beat and scolded by his dad. Robby knew about it, but he never did anything. He never told their dad to stop. Their little sister, Chesie, seemed to know that something was up but she also seemed to be clueless as to how much pain their father actually caused Josh.

"Josh get out here!" their father called as Josh stood up and ran outside.

Mr. Kimatu was knelt down on the ground with Josh's little sister sitting in front of him. Chesie had long black hair and blue eyes like everyone else in their family. Her hair hung over her shoulders as she looked at Josh with a guilty smile.

"Go inside and get the bandages," Mr. Kimatu ordered as Josh put his hands in his pockets, "Your sister cut her leg."

_"Again?"_ Josh asked as Chesie shrugged, "How many times can nine-year-old girl cut herself?"

"Go," Mr. Kimatu snapped as Josh backed up and ran into the house.

Josh walked into the bathroom where Robby was drying his hair. Robby slung the towel over his shoulders and watched as Josh searched for the bandages.

"Dad does honestly care about you," Robby said as Josh looked at him and frowned, "He's just not the best at showing it."

"I'll believe it when it comes out of his mouth," Josh replied as he stood up and straightened his back, "We got any more bandages?" Robby shook his head. "Crud." Josh sighed and walked back outside. His dad looked at him and raised an eyebrow as Josh explained "We're all out."

"Then go to the store and get some."

"But-"

"No buts, Josh!" Mr. Kimatu snapped; he looked at Chesie, "Sweetie, go inside and ask Robby if he'll run some cold water on that cut of yours."

"Okay," Chesie said as she stood up and walked inside, "Bye Josh."

"You don't have to baby her!" Josh said as he dad stood up, "Her cut's not that bad. Are you trying to make her think you're a good father?"

"I _am_ a good father."

"Like hell you are!" Josh spat as he clenched his fists and his father walked over to him. His gaze went to the floor. He was scared of his dad but he wasn't about to let him know. He looked up at his dad. "And why don't you go get those stupid bandages? 'Cause I'm not gonna."

"Don't you take that tone with me young man!" Mr. Kimatu snarled as he raised his hand, "Don't make me slap some sense into you! Now go to the store and-"

"No!"

_**SLAP!**_

Josh touched his now red cheek and looked up at his dad who had just slapped him. He felt his eyes get watery.

"I-I hate you," he mumbled under his breath as his dad lowered his hand to his side.

"What was that?" Mr. Kimatu hissed as Josh looked up at him.

"I hate you!" Josh yelled as loud as he could hoping Robby and Chesie were able to hear him, "I wish you were dead instead of mom! I'm sure she'd actually treat me like I'm her son and not some punching bag!" he touched his eyes and felt the tears running down them.

_Why does he always treat them better than me?_ he thought as he took off running, _I thought when he told me my mom died when I was not even a year old, he said that he will always love us equally...but I guess he was just saying that cause Robby and Chesie were around. I can't believe him! How could he just hit me like that?_

Josh stopped running and stared at the cement. "Do I really hate him? Can I hate him?" he put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. "Even if he seems to hate me, he's still taken care of me…" he narrowed his eyes at the sky. "Whether I hate him or not, I still wish mom wasn't dead…Maybe I could-" he turned around when he heard footsteps heading his was, but when he looked no one was there. "Okay, I'm officially having a bad day."

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Josh pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. The screen read _"one new text"_.

"Josh Kimatu," a female voice said when he opened the text, "The time is now. Your destiny is waiting for you. Be at CityRail train station in suburban Sydney by seven o'clock. A train awaits you. Pick the right one."

"Seven o'clock?" Josh repeated aloud, "But it's already six fifty." he flipped his cell phone closed and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Should I go?" he looked at the sky and clenched his fists. He then began running to the train station.

As soon as he stepped foot into the station, Josh knew something wasn't right. Everyone was frozen and the signs had writing from all over the world. Josh walked over to the elevators glancing at each person frozen in time. Why wasn't he frozen like everyone else? Was he the only one? He watched as a man dragged a brown haired boy over to the elevators. The boy struggled against the man's grasp and then looked at Josh as if asking for help. Josh just raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly.

_Kids gotta learn sometime that life ain't sweet,_ he looked back at the kid. Why was he still looking at him as if he expected him to go help? Josh scowled and the boy quickly looked away. _Who is that kid anyways?_

"Drake."

Josh looked around. It was the same voice that had come from his phone. Was she saying that boy's name was "Drake"? Josh pushed the down button on the elevator and shrugged. Things were starting to get strange.


	3. Sherbert

_Location: Tokyo, Japan_

Chapter Three: Sherbert

Zeo shrugged her guitar on her back and started walking. She didn't know where she was going and at the moment she didn't care. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her and she now felt like her life was over. She may have been just twelve years old, but she was pretty sure she knew when she was in love or at least she had thought that. She had thought that he had been the one, her prince charming…but he turned out to be anything but that. Zeo continued to walk as the cool Japan air blew her shoulder-length blonde hair. She was wearing her favorite red and pink camouflage hat, a sleeveless red shirt that exposed her stomach, a green skirt with a red belt over dark blue jeans, red sneakers, and a short green jacket with long sleeves.

Zeo stopped walking and sighed. Why did life have to be so hard? Why couldn't he have seen that she loved him and just loved her back?

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Zeo reached in her back pocket and pulled her phone out. Was he texting her? She checked the number…but there was no number. She clicked "open".

"Zeo Nikita," a voice said as she looked around. No one but her seemed to be able to hear the voice. "Come face your destiny and all your questions will be answered. Be at the train station by seven o'clock."

Zeo looked at her watch. It was six fifty! She put her cell phone away and bolted. She soon made it to the train station. She stopped to catch her breath and then looked around. Everyone was frozen. Some guy was even frozen in mid-fall, his coffee spilling out of his drink…but that was frozen too.

"Is that Italian?" Zeo asked herself as she attempted to read one of the signs. She walked over to the elevators and pressed the down button, not sure why she did. She glanced over at a boy standing next to her. She looked away from the boy when he looked over at her. She felt her face go red.

_Jeez I just got my heart broken and now I spot this cute guy?_ she thought as she looked over at the boy and noticed he was still looking at her.

"Um hi," Zeo said as the boy put his hands in his pockets, "My name's Zeo Nikita." the boy looked over at the elevator and then back at Zeo. "What's your name?"

"Josh," the boy replied, "Josh Kimatu." he had a slight Australian accent. "Don't remember seeing you around Sydney before."

"Sydney, Australia?" Zeo asked as Josh nodded, "I live and kind of am currently in Tokyo, Japan."

Josh looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but then the elevator door opened. He walked in and held his hand out, making sure the door wouldn't close on her. Zeo took one step forward and froze. She suddenly felt very cold. Josh reached out and pulled her into the elevator.

"You okay?" he asked as she looked at him. His touch was warm; it made Zeo feel safe.

_He's warm yet the cold surrounds him,_ Zeo thought as the elevator doors closed and they started to descend, _Did he push the basement button or something?_

"Rainbowmon," a voice said. It sounded like the same voice that had read Zeo's text message. "Sherbertmon."

Zeo looked at Josh. He was looking around as if trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Strange looking trains were everywhere along with a bunch of kids that looked like they didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

_I should fit in fine,_ Zeo thought as Josh stepped out of the elevator and she followed him. "Um now what?" Josh looked back at her but didn't say anything. He then turned away and ran off toward a train. "Hey wait!" Zeo followed him onto a train that was both pink and navy blue. The train looked beat up. _What is this thing? One-thousand years old?_ Zeo wasn't sure if she wanted an answer or not. She just swallowed her fear and got on the train.


End file.
